Heaven
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Robin spends 5 months without Amon and now is back, what crazy favor will he ask of her once he makes up for lost time? Will become supernatural, not sure when, but it will NO FLAMING. ALL FLAMES OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY PLOT, I DECIDED TO MAKE ROBIN 24 AND AMON IS 25.**

Robin sat in her room in total silence replaying the events of that night in her head. All she could think was Amon was killed saving her life, she had not heard from him since and he promised to contact her when it was safe yet it had been months since that incident. Nagira knocked on her door before opening it, "Robin, I need an envelope delivered." He watched as she slowly stood and got ready before taking the envelope on her way out.

She had last seen Doujima a month ago when she followed her to the park while Robin had been babysitting a child who turned out to be a witch. Nagira watched Robin leave on her bike and turn the corner before shutting his door and dialing a number.

"She is on her way now, Amon. You better explain everything because If I see that lost look on her face anymore, I will hunt you myself" Nagira said before hanging up. He looked out the window as if contemplating if it was wise to send her straight to a man she thought was dead, and what was worse…..Amon was ordered to kill her.

Robin parked her bike and chained it to the railing before entering the building. A quick glance around showed the building was empty and she double checked the address confirming it was correct. Robiin dropped the envelope when she came face to face with Amon.

"Impossible…..you died that night." She whispered, Amon walked towards her and only then did she see the gun aimed at her. "Why Amon? You helped me escape that night and yet you are here to kill me?"

Amon frowned, "I can assure you that night was a mistake. I have been ordered to kill you because your powers have grown too powerful to be left alive." He answered emotionlessly. "If you use your fire, you can kill me before I kill you Robin"

Robin looked at him and closed her eyes. "I Trust you Amon. I know in your heart you KNOW me, you know my power and my limits." Amon stood in silence before lowering the gun. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek gently.

"As if I could ever harm you my little Witchling" he whispered before Robin hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you before. I was being monitored and followed and it was unsafe to do so. But I am here now"

Robin shook her head and kissed him deeply. He pulled back to frame her face with his hands. "My own little Witchling." He whispered before his lips were on hers again, her hands threading through his hair, gripping it gently as her lips slanted to fit more firmly to his own. Amon pushed her backwards till her back was to the wall, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed her more firmly to the wall as his kisses grew more demanding.

"5 months is far too long Amon" Robin said when he moved to her neck, he chuckled before setting her down on her feet once again. She looked at him in silent questioning, He merely kissed her lightly before pulling back and taking her hand.

"5 months to wait, I am sure you can wait a few more hours Robin." He stated, tugging her to his car and after she got in, he got in on his side and drove first to Nagira's to get her things, then a few towns away to his apartment. He opened the door for her and helped her out before carrying her things to their room.

The moment he dropped her things, Robin found herself in his arms again, his lips claiming hers hotly. Robin moaned when she felt his hands slide under her shirt to glide along her thin stomach. Amon pulled back to slide her shirt off and toss it to the floor before his lips reclaimed hers, his hands swiftly undoing her pants. He backed her to the bed and gently pressed her back onto it, pulling up long enough to pull down her pants and panties.

Upon tossing those to the floor, he undid his own pants and groaned when her hands pulled him from the confines of his jeans. "Witchling I can't wait, I need to have you now." He whispered with a heated groan when her heat constricted around him in eager welcoming.

Robin arched her back when he delved even deeper, his thrusts harder. His hands gripped her waist tightly while his hips slammed against hers repeatedly. Amon groaned when she rolled over, leaving her on top, Robin undulated her hips, smoothly riding him towards a long denied release they both craved. Amon's hands spanned her waist, holding her in place while his hips pounded up into her body.

Robin cried out as her release swept through her body, followed by Amon spilling his own release into her. Robin collapsed onto Amon's chest, smiling when his arms caressed her back gently. He rolled over so she was beneath him while he pulled upwards to remove his clothing. Climbing back into bed he curled next to Robin and kissed her temple gently.

"Amon? Would you truly have killed me today when you saw me face to face?" she whispered, her face buried into his neck. Amon was quiet for a few moments before his voice filled the dark room.

"No, I could never harm you Robin. I thought what I felt for Touko was love, and yet I truly believe it was for Zaizen to have me under his thumb the entire time. There was no trust between her and I. You I trust with my life, my love, my soul…my little Witchling" he said softly. Robin smiled at the nickname, she had received it the first night they became lovers.

Amon lifted her head and kissed her gently. Robin smiled and kissed him deeply, Amon groaned when he felt Robin's hand gliding along his hardening shaft. He lifted Robin and sat her on top of him, "I am entirely at your disposal Witchling" he said, watching himself disappear into her body when she lifted herself and slowly sank down onto his length with a moan.

Robin felt his hand caress her breast gently massaging it. She looked into his gaze and saw love there, "beautiful Robin" he whispered as her eyes darkened with passion. Robin shifted her hips faster while he slid in and out of her body repeatedly.

Amon slid his hand down to massage her clit gently, making Robin's body convulse in pleasure at his encouragements. Just as she finished her release, he rolled over and lifting her leg to wrap around his hip, he slammed deeper into her. Robin moaned when she swiftly was driven to a second release, Amon following her and spilling everything he had into her body.

"Never doubt my love for you my little Witchling." He whispered before moving off her to lay beside her, it wa sonly then she noticed the box in her hand. Opening it, she saw a ring. "Robin, I can't exist anymore without you" he took the ring and placed it on her hand. Robin kissed him deeply and curled into him for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sat at her infant son's crib, watching him sleep. It seemed like only yesterday when she held him while the loss of her daughter was locked in her heart. Her son had Amon's eyes and face, Jigme she named him, meaning Power. Her daughter had been named Lunetta for little moon.

Lunetta looked like Robin with the same hair, same eyes and face, which was why Robin chose an Italian name for her. Symbolic to her home in Italy with Father Juliano while her son Jigme looked like his father Amon. Same hair, same dark eyes, and even the same facial features. She gave her son a Japanese name since Amon was from Japan.

She brushed his cheek gently with a smile before turning to finish packing up. They would be leaving for a new part of Japan the following day with hopes to not see Amon. However, she was not aware of the cruel twist of fate that life would soon deal her.

A few years later, Robin was in her new apartment, a gorgeous one as well. Beautiful 2 bedroom apartment, with kitchen and living room space. A bathroom with a decent sized shower and tub, and better yet, her old friend Kosaka would be helping her move in. After he left the STN J he moved to a new district in Japan and Robin was surprised it was his district she moved to.

She glanced up and froze, walking on the sidewalk with Touko was Amon. She quickly ducked behind the moving truck and watched discreetly while the two walked around the corner. 'How can he be here? I thought I had a head start on leaving and yet he is here…..with HER' she thought to herself with sadness. After he told her he didn't love Touko she finds him with her once again, it was a repeat of when they worked together and she was getting it smashed back in her face.

She turned the corner of the truck to see Kosaka with a few guys to help, it only took almost an hour before everything was set up, Kosaka actually setting up her bed and crib for her since she was holding Jigme. He talked to Jigme for a bit before heading out to go back home for the night, commenting on how handsome her son was.

Robin shut and locked the door before turning out the lights and heading to her room, checking in on Jigme once before going to sleep. She woke the following morning with a headache, she knew staying up worrying about past events was a bad idea, yet she found she couldn't help it. She heard a soft knock and walked out only to see a slip of paper come under the door before footsteps walked away from the door.

Bending down she retrieved the paper and opened it, her heart flipping at the familiar handwriting on the paper. She quickly read it and pondered if it was wise to meet Amon in a public place or if it was only a ploy to get her in place to kill her. She quickly called Kosaka and when he informed her he had the day off and would love to keep Jigme for the day, Robin thanked him before getting both her and Jigme ready.

Kosaka arrived at 11:30 am to pick up Kosaka and drove off waving to Robin before turning the corner, not even aware Amon had seen Jigme being placed in Kosaka's car. Robin turned around and froze before walking past him into the apartment with him following her.

"Who's the father to the cute kid?" he asked, Robin didn't say anything but merely began cleaning up after her son's mess. Picking up toys and placing them back in the toy box, clearing up the table and placing dishes in the sink. "Robin? Who is the father?" he asked again, grabbing her arm only to be surprised when she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Don't ever touch me, traitor. You took off years ago with no care in the world on what you left behind, I was only an amusement to you, an obligation you didn't want to keep around and now you want to ask who MY son's father is?" she stated firmly before turning to face him. "You don't need to know Amon. Leave it alone, you came here to talk to me about this so called hunt you were ordered to do on me, not to run a background check on my son."

Amon sighed and sat at the table. "Look Robin, you have no idea how things went down that night. I wished I could have explained it countless times, my hands were tied Robin, still are. Zaizen commanded me to hunt you or else he would kill not only you, he would burn your home convent to the ground and kill any who were close to you" Amon stated softly.

Robin stopped and wiped her hands on the towel before sitting at the table across from him. "I wish you had trusted me enough to handle it on my own Amon. I am a craft user, a powerful one at that, I could handle Zaizen one on one." She said, allowing him to take her hands momentarily before pulling them away. "You still don't need to know who my son's father is"

Amon sighed before meeting her gaze. "you don't have to tell me, I can see it in his face. He has my eyes, my hair and my face in general. He's my son isn't he Robin?" he whispered, Robin's gaze lowering told him all he needed to know, with a soft curse he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Robin, had I known I would not have allowed Zaizen to trap me the way he did, I had thought it was easier making you hate me than it would have been to make you hate me and raise our son alone."

"And a daughter that was killed….." Robin whispered, fighting back tears. Amon's gaze met hers once again, his hand touched hers for that brief moment before her walls were back up. "You weren't around Amon, so how can you expect to understand the loss of a child? Your only child's twin?" Amon's gaze widened, he had a daughter, his son's twin and she was no longer here.

"How?" he asked, somehow knowing the answer that was to come, praying it wasn't the one he thought it would be. Robin told him about that night, Zaizen sending people to try to kill her, but instead of getting her, they killed her daughter instead. "What was her name? what did she look like Robin?"

"She had my face, my eyes and my hair. I named her Lunetta. She was my beautiful little Moon. Born on the night of the full moon to be honest. Her and Jigme. I named him a Japanese name because he looked so much like you, I felt it was the only way I could honor that much" Robin said, Amon smiled and moved his seat next to hers. His arm coming to rest on her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Robin. Had I known, I would have fought harder to not listen to Zaizen. Then our daughter would still be here, safe and sound along with her brother and mother." He whispered. Robin lifted her head and met his gaze moments before Amon lowered his head and caught her lips with his. Amon pulled her onto his lap never breaking the kiss till she pulled back.

"No, this will not happen again Amon. You walked out once, I can't trust you not to do so again. I won't stop you from seeing Jigme, as you are his father, but nothing is to happen between us. That time is done. Jigme won't be back until tomorrow morning, if you'd like you can see him then." She said, leaving Amon to walk out on his own while she went to her room.


End file.
